Episode 171
Part A Introduction Two burglars break into Gintoki's house to steal some money. But while searching for the money, many people turn up at Gintoki's house. The two are trying to deal with the different persons and in the end run into Gintoki himself. Plot They go in through the roof and then the ceiling. They have a lot of Newtype flashes, find Sacchan sleeping in the draw, and hide when Tama comes in searching for Gintoki. They meet Sadaharu who when they offer him a treat he bites them. Hasegawa arrives sees that no one is there, eats the food in the refrigerator, takes a bath and wears Gintoki’s underwear. Katsura arrives, they think that he’s figured out their identities however he is completely wrong. Gintoki shows up and things seem to be going well for them until Sacchan falls out of the cupboard, Gintoki beats the burglars up and throws them and Sacchan out. Characters *Two Burglars **Nanba **Matsuda *Sarutobi Ayame *Tama *Hasegawa Taizou *Sadaharu *Katsura Kotarou *Sakata Gintoki Trivia *The first half of the Episode serves as an unofficial Mobile Suit Gundam 30th Anniversary Special. *Clamp is vice-chef in Ramba Ral's unit in the anime series "Mobile Suit Gundam". *Parody of the anime series "Mobile Suit Gundam". *Cozun is an officer in Ramba Ral's unit in the anime series "Mobile Suit Gundam". *Parody of "Mickey Mouse" and "Donald Duck". Disney strictly enforces copyright laws in Japan as well. **Speaking of Disney, Katsura's voice actor: Akira Ishida, also voiced Zexion from the Kingdom Hearts series, which features Disney characters. *Parody of a famous line by Lalah Sune from the anime series "Mobile Suit Gundam". *Original tern "Oniko (demon child)", which is a tern used to describe a child who doesn't look like their parents. Also used in the anime series "Mobile Suit Gudam". Part B Introduction After waking up, Gintoki notices, while taking a bath, that his hair begins to fall out. Freaked out by that, he runs to Kagura and for some reason she has lost part of her hair, too. Then Shinpachi turns up and after the other two point out that the back of his head lost all his hair, they desperately trying to find out the reason why they are losing their hair. Plot Gintoki wakes up and smashes his alarm clock, there is hair on his pillow. After showering he finds lots of hair in his hands and in the drain, and that his hair has finned a lot. He meets Kagura who has also lost some hair after talking for a while tries to pull his shower cap off. Shinpachi arrives and his hair is falling out as well, having lost most of the hair on the back of his head. After a quick meeting they try using hair growth solution(?) but nothing happens. A segment of the opening is shown with them with their current hair, a section of the opening is also show with them wearing wigs, Kagura tries to shave them, resulting in them losing more hair. It turns out it was a virus caused by Amanto, Catherine has hair growth solution that Sadaharu who has also lost hair eats. His hair grows back, and then more grows. Characters *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi *Kagura *Umibouzu (mentioned) *Tama *Otose *Catherine *Hasegawa Taizou (cameo) *Sarutobi Ayame (cameo) *Takasugi Shinsuke (cameo) *Hijikata Toushirou (cameo) Trivia *Parody of "Ore Ore scam". It was well known scam to act like member of family saying "it's me, It's me! (Ore Ore)" to have their parents deposit money in certain account. *One of the character from Kinnikuman (Ultimate Muscle). *Akuma Choujin are a group of character from Kinnikuman (Ultimate Muscle). *Shinobazu Pond is a pond located in Ueno Park in Tokyo. *Bald headed character from Dragon Ball. **Vegeta and Nappa are both characters from Dragon Ball. *"Katsura" (also means wig)". **Gintoki's wig is Sebastian Michaelis's hair and Kagura's wig is Elizabeth Midford's hair from Black Butler. *Curry Cook, one of the characters from Kinnikuman, has curry on his head. *Namihei is a character from Sazae-san. He only has one hair on his head. *Heal (parody of RPGs). Category:Episodes Category:Anime Exclusive Episodes